


Wild As the Wind

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Soujiro/Misao songfics with other pairings. Written 1999-2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild as the Wind lyrics and intro

Johnny grew up, on the dark side of the law

Living in a shadow, of a light he never saw

Rosie came `round, in the way that good love does

Just when you're looking elsewhere, for the thing that never was

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love, Yeaaaah

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love

So they teamed up, and they travelled all the way

Looking for forever, for every yesterday

She brings him hope, in the way that angels do

Taking him to heaven, in ways he never knew

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love, Yeaaaah

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love, wild as the wind

Every so often, he gets a stray look in his eyes

She knows how to hold him, without ever asking why

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love,

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love, Yeaaaah

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love, Yeaaaah

Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is

Wild as the wind is love, wild as the wind

Wild as the wind is love.

Written by Peter Wasner and Charles John Quarto

For a long time, I've looked for a song to be sort of a theme song for this series. Finally, it hit me the way ideas usually do, I was listening to the radio and I caught the last half of the song and was possessed by it (well, not literally but you get my drift). It was simply perfect! 'Wild as the Wind' sung by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood from the second disc of Garth Brooks Double Live album.

This series will probably be my only large work of fan fiction. It took me a year to finish and the story just possessed me. I love the characters. I take pride in being the first to use some of the pairings. Even reading it now, almost two years later, I can still feel what made me write it in the first place. It's my baby and I love it. I hope you do too.


	2. How Long Gone

This was one of my early song-fics that I wrote without this entire storyline in mind quite yet. It was just meant to be fun and cute but it opened a big can of worms that took me a year to finish. What a beginning. This story obviously takes place before the Kyoto arc (because Misao is quite hung up on Aoshi) but it started the ball rolling for this story so it is in the timeline.

How Long Gone

[Music starts. ]

Misao, about fifteen, walks along a trail carrying a pack. As she approaches the camera, it cuts off from her.

[I keep thinkin' any minute you'll be comin' home honey]

A younger Misao, maybe fourteen, pesters Okon, Omasu, and Jiya about where 'her' Aoshi-sama is.

[I ain't seen nothin' of you in a month of Sundays ]

Finally she gets fed up and decides to look for him.

[ Tell me how long gone are you gonna be]

She packs a bag and sneaks out of the Aoiya.

[All you said was you had to get goin']

Aoshi looks in on a sleeping Misao, about eight years old, before leaving.

[Oh but baby I wouldn't mind knowin' just]

Teenaged Misao enthusiastically questions some patrons of a restaurant about the where-abouts of a certain tall and handsome okashira.

[ How long gone are you gonna be]

The patrons sweatdrop as she swoons at her own description of him.

[How am I supposed to make any plans]

Day dreaming, Misao pictures herself in a wedding kimono latched onto Aoshi's arm with the other Oniwabanshu in the background.

[When I still don't even understand

If you're ever gonna come back home to me]

Wistfully, she thinks about everyone at the Aoiya.

[Tell me please

How long gone are you gonna be]

But she steels herself, and continues walking.

[Maybe I didn't pay enough attention]

Young Misao follows Aoshi around looking at him cutely.

[But I do believe you forgot to mention

Just how long gone are you gonna be]

Eight-year-old Misao searches around the Aoiya, looking in every nook and cranny for Aoshi.

[The phone ain't ringin', cause you ain't callin']

Misao, about ten, excitedly grabs an incoming carrier pigeon to check who the message is from.

[I ain't been hearin' you're footsteps fallin']

Reading it she seems disappointed.

[ Tell me how long gone are you gonna be]

Frowning a little, she stares out the window.

[How am I supposed to make any plans]

Teenaged Misao questions a group of travelers on the road until they run away from the over enthusiastic girl.

[When I don't even understand

If you're ever gonna come back home to me]

Perplexed, Misao scratches her head and looks off into the distance.

[Tell me please

How long gone are you gonna be]

Cut back to scene of fifteen-year-old Misao passing camera on the road.

Owari.

"How Long Gone" performed by Brooks & Dunn

Disclaimer: I don't own there characters... please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: Wow... these song-fics/vidclips are getting easier... and they are really good when you want to write but are blocked on your actual fics. This one is about Misao when she is looking for Aoshi before she meets up with Kenshin. I think she comes off a bit silly. Oh! I typed out the lyrics from the sheet so any mistakes are mine. I don't know... the this seem choppy to you guys?

(Written March1999)


	3. That Summer

This was one of the most popular and controversial stories that I've ever written. I've gotten comments on it from people who had never even heard of Rurouni Kenshin. It was also one of the hardest things I've ever written… I'd never even written anything lemon-ish before and have only written one lemon-ish thing since. (It is also a chapter of this story and I'm debating whether or not to include it in this… I'm just nervous if someone I now were to read it… what do you think?) This story had an interesting premise in my mind… at the time it was written, Soujiro had never been in a lemon story on the internet in the English-speaking fandom (I know… I looked hard… at that point in time, I'd read every RK story in English on the Internet.) He'd been in one or two romance stories but they had all been to cute-ish original characters. I heard this song on the radio while I was driving one day and the thought came to me, "What if Sou-chan had a similar coming-of-age experience? What if it was with someone who wasn't the perfect mate for him and just someone who made him feel a little bit more when he remembered about it?" So I agonized and wrote it out and almost didn't post it, but with some encouragement from my sister, I put it out. Later, it was pondering what might happen to Sou-chan after this that inspired the rest of the story… that's why it's included even though it doesn't have Misao. BTW, I have this figured to be taking place about one year after the Kyoto arc.

That Summer

[Music starts.]

Soujiro, about twenty, walks along an ill-kept road running along some rice paddies. The sun hangs low in the sky as dusk approaches.

[I went to work for her that summer

A teenage kid so far from home ]

A little ahead of him on the road walks a woman, about thirty, carrying a heavy bundle of rice. She is dressed in rough working clothes with black hair pulled back away from her face and neck. An unexpected bump comes up in the road and she stumbles. He rushes forward to catch her.

[She was a lonely widow woman

Hell-bent to make it on her own ]

He offers to carry the bundle of rice for her. She leads the way down the road to her home. It is a small house with two rooms and an outdoor bath. Opening the door, she gestures for Soujiro to set the bundle down.

[We were a thousand miles from nowhere

Wheat fields as far as I could see ]

He turns to leave, but the woman calls him back. She offers to let him stay the night since she took him out of his way. He opens his mouth to refuse but the look in her eyes stops him and he agrees.

[ Both needing something from each other

Not knowing yet what that might be ]

She offers him the use of the bath while she prepares dinner and cleans up. He heats the water and soaks until she calls him.

['Til she came to me one evening

Hot cup of coffee and a smile ]

He dresses and enters the dimly lit house. A simple fare is set on the low table. The woman has freshened up, letting her hair down and dressing herself in a kimono that accentuated her small dark eyes.

[ In a dress that I was certain

She hadn't worn in quite a while ]

Soujiro seats himself across from her while she serves him rice and tea. When he reaches to take the bowl from her, his hand briefly brushes hers and a slight shiver runs through his body.

[There was a difference in her laughter

There was a softness in her eyes ]

He looks up and their eyes meet.

[ And on the air there was a hunger

Even a boy could recognize ]

Slightly embarrassed for an unknown reason, Soujiro looks back down and begins to eat.

[She had a need to feel the thunder

To chase the lightning from the sky ]

The couple finishes their meal quietly. When they are finished eating, she takes the bowls from him and strokes his hand in the motion. He raises his eyes and looks at her.

[ To watch a storm with all its wonder

Ragin' in her lover's eyes ]

This time he doesn't look away.

[She had to ride the heat of passion

Like a comet burning bright ]

Setting the dishes down, she extends her hand for him to come with her.

[ Rushing headlong in the wind

Now where only dreams have been

Burning both ends of the night ]

With trepidation, he takes her hand as she leads him into her bedroom.

[ That summer wind was all around me

Nothing between us but the night ]

Inside the room, she turns and embraces him. With gentle eagerness, she caresses his arms and back. He nervously wraps his arms around her in return.

[When I told her that I'd never

She softly whispered that's alright ]

Sensing his hesitancy, she looks up at him and whispers a question. He flushes a little and shakes his head. She nods and smiles a little.

[And then I watched her hands of leather

Turn to velvet in a touch ]

Reaching up, she strokes his face and pulls him down for a kiss.

[There's never been a summer

When I have ever learned so much ]

After recovering from his shock, Soujiro returns the kiss.

[ We had a need to feel the thunder

To chase the lightning from the sky ]

Cloth flutters to the floor as clothing is removed.

[To watch a storm with all its wonder

Ragin' in each other's eyes ]

They separate for a moment as she spreads a futon and turns down the blanket.

[We had to ride the heat of passion

Like a comet burning bright ]

Laying down to futon she motions for him to join her.

[ Rushing headlong in the wind

Now where only dreams have been

Burning both ends of the night ]

He sinks to the floor and into her embrace.

[ Musical bridge.]

Soujiro walks around another road. He is a bit older, about twenty-two.

[I often think about that summer

The sweat, the moonlight and the lace ]

The sun hangs low in the sky as dusk approaches.

[And I have rarely held another

When I haven't seen her face ]

He stops to look out over the rice paddies he is walking near.

[ And every time I pass a wheat field

And watch it dancing with the wind ]

A breeze blows through his hair as people pass him on the road.

[ Although I know it isn't real

I just can't help but feel

Her hungry arms again ]

He smiles, just a little, and thinks back to that night.

[She had a need to feel the thunder

To chase the lightning from the sky ]

In the darkness, two figures move together on the floor.

[ To watch a storm with all its wonder

Ragin' in her lover's eyes ]

Sweat mingles and a name is called into the night.

[She had to ride the heat of passion

Like a comet burning bright ]

The two forms of the lovers lay breathing softly together in sleep, their entangled limbs scarcely covered by a blanket capriciously thrown across their bodies.

[Rushing headlong in the wind

Now where only dreams have been

Burning both ends of the night ]

In the morning, he bathes again and dresses. She sees him off at the door and watches as he walks away.

[Rushing in long in the wind

Now where only dreams have been

Burnin' both ends of the night ]

Twenty-two-year-old Soujiro looks over the rice paddies once more and continues walking. A picture of the woman watching him from her door superimposes itself over the image of him walking away.

Owari.

Sung by Garth Brooks on his CD The Chase.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Soujiro. The woman is mine. Please don't sue (I have enough bills already...)

Author's Notes: Have you ever had a fic that you _really_ didn't want to write but _really_ wanted to get itself written? I didn't want to write this fic but once I got the idea, it wouldn't go away (I had the song stuck in my head for three days straight!) This is my first time writing anything even vaguely lemon-scented so please let me know how you liked it.('Cause I can't tell how it came out... I'm alternating between hating even the concept of this fic and congratulating myself for finishing it.)

Sou-chan, please forgive me!

(Written April 1999)


	4. Side Story- In Another's Eyes

This story was difficult for me to write. Not only did it use a pairing that I had never seen used before (and to my knowledge, hadn't been used in English fandom) but I actually incorporated dialogue into the story! (That was a big step for me.) I like this story a lot. I find this pairing interesting… it's probably my second favorite alternate pairing in RK. Please let me know what you think.

In Another's Eyes

Note: For those of you who are familiar with this song, I switched the genders of the pronouns in the song. (So Megumi goes with Garth's part and Aoshi goes with Trisha's part) It just seemed more appropriate.

[Music starts.]

Megumi stands outside the clinic watching the sun begin to set. Leaning against the wall holding a small bag, she appears to be waiting for someone.

[In another's eyes

I'm someone who]

Her mind wandering a bit, she remembers being held by a tall man with strong arms.

[Loves him enough to walk away from you]

Looking up into his beautiful face, long bangs slightly obscuring his, seemingly, ice-cold blue eyes.

[I'd never cheat, I would never lie]

As the man in her mental image begins to lean down toward her, grinning eyes enter her vision.

[In another's eyes]

Megumi forces a smile as Sano begins to walk her home. In the background, the sun slips below the mountains.

[In another's eyes

I can do no wrong]

Aoshi sits watching the sunset from the center of the temple's main meditation room.

[She believes in me and her faith is strong]

His thoughts bring him back to a little more than two years before, holding a woman with long, silky, black hair.

[I'd never fall or even compromise]

In his mind, he leans forward to her red, waiting lips. The sound of footsteps outside the temple interrupts his thoughts.

[In another's eyes]

With an inward sigh, Aoshi gathers himself to accompany Misao back to the Aoiya as the sun sinks below the horizon.

[In another's eyes]

A split screen shows the two couples walking. Misao talks nonstop, not really expecting Aoshi to answer.

[I'm afraid that I can't see]

Sano throws out teasing comments, trying to goad Megumi into something other than her current stoic mood.

[The picture perfect portrait]

When she does not rise to the bait, he maneuvers himself in front of her. Concern showing on his face, he asks if there is anything wrong.

[That they paint of me]

Looking away from his worried eyes, she mumbles something about not feeling well.

[They don't realize

And I pray they never do]

Both couples continue to walk. Sano stands protectively close to Megumi, as if trying to ward off any ill she might be feeling. Misao continues to chat happily, occasionally glancing at Aoshi to check for a reaction.

['Cause every time I look]

Megumi walks looking straight forward. In her mind, there is a different sort of presence next to her... quiet, strong. She can almost feel the rough fabric of his trench coat brushing against her arm.

[I'm seein' you]

Aoshi walks. His memories keep returning to another time, another place where another woman walked beside him, the delicate, careful sway of her hips, the graceful flow of her hair as the breeze played about with it, the strength of personality that she showed at any given opportunity.

[In another's eyes]

A split screen show both Aoshi and Megumi pausing as they reach their destinations.

[In another's eyes starin' back at me]

At Megumi's door, Sano asks again if she will be okay. She nods without looking at him.

[I see a sinking soul trying desperately]

Stepping inside the door and closing it behind her, Megumi wraps her arms around herself and leans against the doorframe. Her head down, hair falling to the sides, a drop of liquid falls and is absorbed by the sleeve of her kimono.

[To turn the tide before it dies]

At the entrance of the living area of the Aoiya, Aoshi walks toward the stairs. Misao calls after him, reminding him of the evening meal but he continues as if he did not hear.

[In another's eyes]

Once inside his room, with the door closed, Aoshi just stands looking toward the floor.

[And what they don't see

Love is killing me]

As one, Sanosuke and Misao turn to look at the door that their companions have closed between them.

[And it's a blessing and a curse that love is blind]

Both Aoshi and Megumi lift their heads up and stare into the quickly darkening rooms as they begin to relive the same memory.

The music plays more quietly so that their voices can be heard.

[So another's eyes

I'm afraid that I can't see]

The couple stands facing each other in a lightly wooded area. The morning sun shines brightly upon them as a cool breeze causes shadows to play across the ground and their figures. Megumi is looking nervously at her feet while Aoshi waits patiently for her to begin speaking.

"I'm leaving," she says bluntly. "I have found a way to get out past Kanryuu's normal gaurds. I knew that you would find out as soon as I left and I didn't want to hurt you so I'm asking you, please, let me go."

[This picture perfect portrait

That they paint of me]

Aoshi looks at her as if to ask 'Why?'

Her voice begins to break as she answers his unvoiced question. "I can't do this anymore! What I'm doing, the drug I'm making, it's hurting people! That's not what doctors are supposed to do." Tears begin to form as she looks up into Aoshi's eyes. "The only thing that made it bearable here was you... but this opium. It's worse than before. I can't do this anymore. So, please, let me go." With that, she breaks eye contact.

For a moment, the only sound that can be heard is the wind as it sweeps by tugging gently at her hair and his coat.

[They don't realize

And I pray to God they never do]

Aoshi looked at this woman who had affected him as no other had. The wind causing fine wisps of her hair to stray across her delicate face. The shadows dancing across her kimono. So beautiful... but so miserable.

"I will let you leave," he says as his voice brakes the silence. Startled, Megumi looks up to meet his eyes again. "But," he continues, "when Kanryuu notices your absence, the Oniwabanshu will have to hunt you down."

The tears that had been threatening to escape succeed in their mission as Megumi whispers, "Thank you."

['Cause every time I look]

Aoshi steps forward, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks, as he bends down to touch his lips to hers. She responds quickly, placing her hands over his and kissing him back with desperation. Separating all too soon, he steps away from her as she turns to leave.

[I'm seein' you]

Walking away, Megumi looks back to see Aoshi watching her leave. Their eyes lock for a moment, and then, she turns and continues to walk away.

[In another's eyes]

Once again aware of her surroundings, Megumi moves across the room to open the window, feeling suffocated by her current environment.

[In another's eyes]

Aoshi slides open the window, needing to feel the cool breeze on his skin as he had that morning two years before.

[In another's eyes]

In a split screen, both look out their window as a waning gibbous moon rises over the horizon.

Epilogue

Megumi handed two letters to Dr. Genzai. She had only thought it proper to inform him of her decision to leave. He had agreed to deliver her letters of explanation, one to all of the Kamiya Dojo residents and one to Sanosuke, after she left. Bowing in thanks to the kind, old doctor, she lifted her bag and began walking to the train station. Kyoto was waiting for her.

Owari.

Let's do the Disclaimer Dance! I don't own the characters or the song! The characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and all sorts of other people who are not me. The song is sung by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood and written by Bobby Wood, John Peppard, and Garth Brooks.

Author's Notes: Whew! It's finally over. This took longer than any songfic I've ever written... usually I do them in one sitting but this took over a week! I did this one because... ummm, I've been wanting to do something with the Aoshi/Megumi couple that I put together in 'Wide Open Spaces' but just hadn't gotten around to it. I know it's a lot more prosy than my normal ones but... I guess Larraine's fics are having an influence. Please, let me know what you think!

(Written June 1999)


	5. Side Story- I Could Fall In Love

This story is related to "Wild as the Wind" and directly follows the story "In Another's Eyes". My sister helped me come up with this pairing and I still like it. I don't have alot of comments for this one... I wrote it for my sister because she said I couldn't leave Sano lonely.^_^

_

I Could Fall In Love

Note: This takes place a few weeks after 'In Another's Eyes.'

[Music starts.]

Late night at the Akabeko. The waitresses and other workers were busily trying to clean, eager to return home.

[I could lose my heart tonight]

Tae, after giving instructions to a new worker, looked toward a booth at the back of the restaurant and sighed.

[If you don't turn and walk away]

Slowly, she made her way to the dim corner.

['Cause the way I feel I might]

Reaching the booth, she peered in to see Sanosuke staring at an empty sake bottle with a blank expression on his face.

[Lose control and let you stay]

She cleared her throat to make her presence known. He looked up at her for a moment with the same blank countenance and then asked, "Would you like to join me for another?"

['Cause I could take you in my arms]

Tae thought about the restaurant's closing but one look at his lost face and she just could not make him leave.

[And never let go]

Nodding, she took his empty bottle and went to the kitchen to refill it. She murmured "goodnight"s to the staff as they finished their tasks and left.

[I could fall in love with you]

As Tae left the now-dimly lit kitchen, she noticed that the only other light in the building was coming from a lantern hanging next to Sano's booth.

[I could fall in love with you]

Settling down across from him, Tae refilled his cup. Sano brought the small cup of warm liquid to his lips and slowly drew it in.

[I can only wonder how]

Leaving a few drops of the precious liquid in the bottom of the cup, he set it down on the table and mumbled, "You didn't bring one for yourself." Tae just nodded as he refilled the cup by himself. She could see the shakiness of his strong hand as he unsteadily poured the sake.

[Touching you would make me feel]

Sano startled her by offering the brimming cup. Blushing slightly ('Not that he could notice in this lighting,' she reassured herself.) Tae accepted the indirect kiss on the cup.

[But if I take that chance right now]

She thought back to the several other times, over the past few weeks, that they had sat at this table late at night drinking sake together. Since Megumi had left.

[Tomorrow will you want me still]

The same night Kaoru had told her of Megumi's departure, Sano had shown up to have a meal on his tab. Tae had taken it upon herself to wait on him personally and brought him his favorites. But, he had hardly touched them.

[So I should keep this to myself]

He just sat, slowly sipping warm sake and staring at the wall.

[And never let you know]

This worried her more than anything because she knew that his usual reaction ought to be yelling or wanting to hit something. So, she surreptitiously stole glances at him throughout the night.

[I could fall in love with you]

It tore at her heart to see him like this. All of his vitality stripped away as the result of a single action. She had felt that vitality from the first moment she had met him when he had caught her and then protected her and her restaurant from those drunken men. She had felt it whenever she casually touched his hand when giving him food and drink or when she 'accidentally' stumbled while near him and he would catch her. Then, he had been with Megumi... but...

[I could fall in love with you]

So, when, after closing and all of the crew was leaving, he had asked her to stay and have a drink with him, what could she do?

[And I know it's not right]

She could deny him nothing. Not food and certainly not her company when he had requested it.

[And I guess I should try to do what I should do]

Not that he knew that or that she would let him know that. No matter how much she wanted it, no matter how right it seemed to her heart, she had to consider him.

[But I could fall in love, fall in love with you]

He should be with someone young... vivacious... able to match his vicious energy with her own... not some old maid restaurant keeper.

[I could fall in love with you]

But, somewhere in her heart, she could not give up the hope, however slight, that maybe...

[Siempre estoy sonando en ti]

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sano clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

[Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel]

"You probably think that I'm a complete idiot... getting all mopey and depressed just because... she left." He did not give her a chance to answer, simply continued on with what he was saying.

[Abrazandome con ansias locas]

"But I loved her and I thought she felt the same. I know that me and her never really concreted our relationship but I thought..."

[Imaginando que me amas]

Looking down at his lap, he mumbled, "That's what I get for thinking."

[Como yo podia amar a ti.]

"You're probably tired of bein' around me... sorry to bug ya." With that, he moved to rise.

[So I should keep this to myself]

Tae watched him deliver his speech, pain for him tearing at her heart. When Sano started to get up, she knew she had to do something to keep him from leaving.

[And never let you know]

So, she put her small hand over his large one as he braced against the table to help himself stand. When he felt the warmth of her touch, so gentle yet so insistent, Sano turned his head to look at her face.

[I could fall in love with you]

Tae could feel the blush rise to her cheeks when he looked at her.

[I could fall in love with you]

"It's really no trouble at all," she murmured while offering him a weak smile.

[I could fall in love]

Giving his hand a tender squeeze, she continued. "I enjoy this time with you."

[I could fall in love]

Sano looked at her with mild shock written on his face. After a moment of standing in his half-crouch, he moved himself to sit back down.

[With you...]

Quietly, Tae refilled the glass with the now-cooled sake.

Owari?

Sung by Selena from the album "Dreaming Of You." (Sorry, no soundfile with this one...)

Burn baby, burn! Disclaimer inferno! Anyway, I don't own the characters or the song... if you sue me, all you'll get is some Beanie Babies and lemon-scented candles... (you can have my cat if you want though!)

Author's Notes: Yay! Break out the sparkling apple cider! I accomplished my goal, set waaaay back in February, to set up Misao/Soujiro, Aoshi/Megumi, and Sano/Tae couples. It worked! It worked! It worked! And I thought I couldn't do it...^_^ I know that you guys would rather see Misao and Sou-chan's wedding and I wanted to work on some other projects but Chiriko is being a little punk right now and won't let me work on what I want to... Meanwhile, this fic is brought to you by my new Robin T-shirt and green shorts, my 'Mouto-chan (who said I was being mean to Sano before), and the ants currently invading my room. Let me know what you think!

(Written June 1999)


	6. Wide Open Spaces

This story follows 'In Another's Eyes'. This is also the story that got me on the road to pairing up Sou-chan and Misao… or got her on the road so that I could pair them up. ^_^ I like it. It's not the best written thing I've ever done but I still like it.

Wide Open Spaces

[Start Music]

Misao, about eighteen, stands in her room packing a bag. She is a little bit taller and fuller of figure than she was at sixteen. She still wears her Oniwabanshu outfit but with pants now.

[Who doesn't know what I'm talking about

Who's never left home who's never struck out ]

She checks the contents, making sure she has all of her essentials. Satisfied that she has everything she needs, she ties off the bag and swings it over her shoulder.

[To find a dream and a life of their own

A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone ]

Sliding open the door, she looks back sadly at the very empty seeming room. Sighing a bit, she turns and exits.

[Many precede and many will follow

A young girl's dream no longer hollow ]

Walking down the hall to the stairs, she lets her hand trail along the wall, indulging herself with good memories of this place.

[It takes the shape of a place out West

But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed ]

Starting down the stairs she remembers... ~Seven-year-old Misao lies in wait near the top of the stairs, hoping to ambush Hannya or Aoshi-sama.~

[She needs wide open spaces

Room to make her big mistakes ]

~Twelve-year-old Misao walks uncomfortably in her kimono and clogs, which Okon and Omasu had insisted she wear to the festival.~

[She needs new faces

She knows the high stakes ]

~Sixteen-year-old Misao chases Himura Kenshin down the stairs trying to convince him not to leave and that he can accept other's help.~

[She traveled this road as a child

Wide-eyed and grinning she never tired ]

At the bottom of the stairs, Misao pauses and recalls the last time she left the Aoiya like this three years before.

[But now she won't be coming back with the rest

If these are life's lessons, she'll take the test ]

Her eyes fill with pain when she remembers the reason that she left then and the reason she is leaving now.

[She needs wide open spaces

Room to make her big mistakes ]

~Misao, two months previous, answers the door of the living area of Aoiya to see Takani Megumi standing there asking for Aoshi. Confused, Misao lead Megumi to him.

[She needs new faces

She knows the high stakes ]

When Aoshi sees who the guest is, he and Megumi share a look that is not lost on Misao.

[She knows the high stakes]

When they announced their impending marriage a few days later, Misao knew that she could not stay.

[Musical bridge.]

Misao waits until after the couple is married and then announces that she is leaving.~

[As her folks drive away her dad yells, "Check the oil!" ]

Continuing down the downstairs hall, she opens the front door to be greeted by the sight of everyone in residence waiting to see her off. She walks past the group, stopping to hug and say something to each one.

[Mom stares out the window and says "I'm leaving my girl." ]

Most present her with a small going-away present. When she gets to Okina, he slips her a small bag of money to augment her own funds.

[She says, "It didn't seem like that long ago

When she stood there and let her own folks know." ]

Finally, Misao reaches the end of the line where Aoshi and Megumi stand. She awkwardly tries to smile at the couple.

[She needs wide open spaces

Room to make her big mistakes ]

Aoshi hands her a kodachi wrapped in cloth and says something about using it to protect herself while she is gone. Megumi passes her jar of salve "in case she is injured." Misao does not listen very carefully as her emotions war within her. She shakingly nods to them in acknowledgment of their gifts.

[She needs new faces

She knows the high stakes]

Misao proceeds to the gate and turns to wave at everyone in the courtyard. Then, she turns her back on them and starts along the road.

Owari.

Lyrics by Susan Gibson

Sung by the Dixie Chicks

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters and I'm not making any money so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Yep! It's yet another weird songfic set to Country music. And yet again, it was written in the wee hours of the night when smart people are sleeping. Please don't kill me for splitting up Misao and Aoshi (and setting him up with Megumi)... it's leading up to my next songfic (again set to a Country song). This part is attributed to Courtney-san, who unknowingly encouraged it with a comment on a previous songfic.

(Written April 1999)


	7. What the Heart Wants

This was the part where I finally got them together. This was actually the first English language fanfic featuring the Soujiro/Misao pairing.

_

What The Heart Wants

[Music starts.]

Misao, about twenty, stands in a stream washing her clothes. Night has fully set in, with a full moon shining high in the firmament. Trees surround her on all sides. Since her clothes are in her hands, they are not on her body. She hears splashing coming from the right, just around a small bend. Silently, she sneaks a look to find the source of the noise.

[She met him down at the Laundromat]

Her face and shoulders slowly turn to red as she sees a young man engaged in a activity quite similar to hers. Seemingly sensing someone nearby, the young man (Soujiro, twenty-three) looks up to see a very embarrassed and naked Misao. Misao goes with her natural reaction and hurls a rock, catching him in the forehead. He goes down and realizing what she has done, Misao throws on her top and rushes forward to help him.

[3 a.m. on a washing machine they sat]

A few minutes later, both are sitting fully clothed in sopping garments near a fire. Soujiro is holding a wet cloth to his fore head and Misao seems to be apologizing. He removes the cloth and smiles at her saying that it's okay. She looks at him for a moment and then looks down, mumbling something about controlling her temper.

[And talked til dawn]

The sun rises and they pack up their things. Both are heading for the same town so they go together.

[He bought her breakfast at a small café]

Entering the town, a rumble comes from the general direction of Misao's stomach. She puts a hand over her midriff and makes an embarrassed face. Soujiro smiles and gestures to a nearby restaurant. Still looking a bit sheepish, Misao nods and they enter the building.

[Morning turned to the rest of the day]

After eating, they come out of the building. Not ready to part company, they walk around the town which appears to be readying itself for a festival.

[When the day was gone]

All day long, they wander observing the excitement and surveying items merchants have set out. Neither have much money but are content to simply look.

[He thought that she'd surely runaway

No fairy tale ever started this way but]

As the sun sets, the couple sits on the grass near a bridge eating rice balls bought from a nearby vendor and talking. Each seems acutely aware of the other and nervous as to what to do next.

[It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here]

As the lanterns are lit and the festival begins in full swing, Soujiro takes initiative, standing and offering his hand to Misao.

[When stronger powers pull two bodies near]

She looks at him, brows knit in confusion. He indicates the decorated rows of the town.

[Nothing on earth can interfere]

Misao considers for a moment...

[When love is]

...then reaches up her hand and allows him to pull her up.

[What the heart wants]

Together, they walk into brightly lit jubilee.

[They made a wish on the evening star]

Later, they sit side by side on top of a building overlooking the main festival area. The crowd bustles below them as they watch.

[From a rooftop high above the boulevard

Up in the twilight sky]

Misao is looking at the sky where fireworks will soon be lit off. Soujiro says something that makes her turn to look at him.

[He held her hand she held her breathe]

He takes her hand as the first rocket is shot in the air. She does not react at the resulting explosion.

[Two lonely hearts beating scared to death]

As the sparkles of light play on her face, the only thing that Soujiro can think is 'How beautiful.'

[Of the chance to fly]

Misao's subsequent blush tells him that he thought it out loud.

[Giving in to the arms of fate]

She looks away for a moment...

[This isn't quite like the plans that they make but]

...and seems to come to a decision.

[It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here]

Turning toward him, Misao takes her free hand and rests it against Soujiro's cheek.

[When stronger powers pull two bodies near]

Guiding his face to her's, their lips meet as fireworks explode in the sky.

[Nothing on earth can interfere]

Soujiro rests his free hand on her waist and deepens the kiss.

[When love is]

They separate and smile shyly at each other.

[What the heart wants]

Soujiro lets go of her hand and puts his arm around her. They spend the rest of the night side by side watching the fireworks.

[It ain't the mind that calls the shots round here]

The next morning, they eat breakfast together.

[When stronger powers pull two bodies near]

Finished with the meal, they pay and walk out.

[Nothing on earth can interfere]

Outside, they look around nervously.

[When love is]

Soujiro asks Misao where she is headed. She answers that she is going south.

[What the heart wants]

He smiles and says that is where he is headed too. She returns his smile and they begin to walk, together.

Owari.

Written by Michael Dulaney.

Sung by Collin Raye.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Ahhh! Muzukashii! This was probably the most difficult songfic I've written. I agonized about this, hoping that the scenario wasn't too out there, that the characters weren't too OOC, that it progressed in a believable way, etc... It is pretty waffy but I hope that it turned out okay. Please let me know what you think(onegai!)

Other Notes:

Soujiro has been traveling for about three to four years now... Misao has been for about two.

(Written April 1999)


	8. From Here to Eternity

Okay... so I know this chapter is kind of lame. I cringe reading it now because of all sorts of little cultural inaccuracies. (I mean, the ring and stuff... ugh!) But this reposting is to give my comments not to change something that I wrote almost five years ago. I hope someone can get some enjoyment out of this chapter.

_

From Here To Eternity

Warning: Pure mush ahead! For those who don't like warm and fuzzy feelings, this is not the fic for you.

[Music starts.]

Misao and Soujiro walked down a path through the woods. They had been traveling together for about a year-and-a-half. The nearing autumn cooled the air around them and the changing colors leaves showed evidence of a summer's ending. They walked close together, a nervous acceptance buzzing between them.

[I did everything I could, to get you here tonight]

Abruptly, Soujiro touched Misao's arm and walked off the path into the underbrush.

[Without telling you why]

When she asked him where he was going, Soujiro just smiled and gestured for her to follow him. Sighing in annoyance, she began to walk after him.

[Now girl if you only would, please hold out your hand]

After a few moments of stalking through in the underbrush, they came to a clearing where a stream lazily flowed by. Recognizing it as the place they met, Misao opened her mouth to say something.

[Just close your eyes]

Her comment was silenced when Soujiro turned around and took her right hand. He was not wearing his normal smile, instead looking uncommonly serious... and a bit nervous. Quietly, he asked her to close her eyes.

[I've been dying to ask you one burning question]

Still holding her hand in his, he began to tell her how happy he is to have met her here, how much the last year-and-a-half has meant to him, and how much she means to him.

[Will you be mine?]

He turned the hand that he was holding over, forming a cup, and placed a small box in it, curling her fingers around it protectively.

[From here to eternity]

Misao kept her eyes closed for a moment after he stoppped talking, just feeling the light weight of the box in her hand and his hands closed around it.

[I'm asking you to share your life with me]

During that moment, she thought back on the time that she and the man standing oh-so-close to her have spent together.

[Now and forever I guarantee]

At first, she had been so nervous around him. Oh, she had covered under a cheery attitude and witty banter, but...

[I'll always stay by your side

I promise my love to you]

The attraction that she had felt that first night on the roof was still there but it was also tempered by fear. Fear that she would fall in love and he would not. Fear that she would be left again. It would hurt too much, so she tried to keep a bit distant. The kiss they had shared on the roof had not been followed up on, even though she yearned to repeat it, to touch his beautiful face, to...

[I'm willing and able and ready to... whatever you need

I am here for you, and I'll always be]

It was a losing battle, really, because as she got to know him better, even after he revealed to her his involvement with Shishio and the Juupongatana, her feelings for him grew and grew until, at that particular moment, it was threatening to explode from her heart.

[From here to eternity]

Then, eyes shining with unshed tears, Misao opened them and looked to Soujiro's earnest face.

[Well, I saved a year for this ring]

A movement of Soujiro's hand caused her to look at the object she was cupping. Slowly, he opened the box to reveal a ring. She gasped when she recognized it...

[I can't wait to see]

Shortly after they had started traveling together, they had spent a few days near Yokohama. On one particular day, they had been passing a jewelry shop when a certain piece caught Misao's eye. For a moment, she stood gaping at the stone, which was the exact color of the sky opposite the setting sun, and the setting, delicate silver, like the crest of a ocean wave in the moonlight. She had even gone inside to inquire about the price, but it had been far, far out of her range...

[How it looks on your hand]

As Soujiro took it out of the box and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand, Misao idly remembered that they had passed through Yokohama again a few weeks ago.

[I'll give you everything that one woman needs

From a one-woman man]

Her hand moved upwards as he brought the newly bejeweled extremity to his lips, kissing her fingers just below the ring.

[I'll be strong, I'll be tender... a man of my word]

As he lowered her hand, Soujiro smiled at her, a true smile of pure happiness, full of expectation.

[And I will be yours...]

Opening his mouth to speak, he asked his Question.

[From here to eternity

I'm asking you to share your life with me]

Misao looked intently into the eyes of the man before her. A man who had fought along side of a devil and had killed people with no remorse to bring that devil's plans to fruition.

[Now and forever I guarantee]

A man who had decided that ten years of wandering could possibly bring him a new truth, after the truth that he had relied on for so long had been proven false.

[I'll always stay by your side]

A man who was offering her a chance to love again and be loved in return.

[I promise my love to you]

Was there really any choice?

[I'm willing and able and ready to... whatever you need]

She could feel all of her fears melting away as she took a deep breath.

[I am here for you, and I'll always be]

Misao, with tears shining in her eyes, smiled a true smile, radiating happiness and joy, as she gave her Answer.

[From here to eternity]

Somehow, both participants managed to keep the smiles on their face as they embraced and drew their lips together in a sweet kiss. A gentle breeze blew through the clearing casting dappled shadows on Misao and her husband-to-be, as they embraced, finally complete.

Owari?

Written by: Michael Peterson and Robert Ellis Orrall

Sung by: Michael Peterson

Get down, turn around, go to town, Disclaimer bogie! Neither the song nor the characters are mine... it's no use to sue, you can't get blood from a stone...

Author's Notes: This songfic brought to you by Happymeal Beanie Babies, jasmine tea, and lemon-scented candles. The 'fic may seem a little weird... the song itself is what Soujiro is feeling/thinking but most of the text is about Misao... oh well... it seems to work. Special thanks to Serizawa Kamo-san who provided me with some information that I needed. This is dedicated to Courtney-chan (who has been waiting for this for awhile), Tae-san (who's songfics today inspired me out of my writer's block) and everyone else who sends me such nice comments... it really encourages me to keep writing.

(Written June 1999)


	9. Cold Fish

Heehee~! This is as close to a lemon as I will probably ever get. I could probably write it better now but I still think that it is cute. I just hope that no one I know ever reads it...

_

Cold Fish

That Almost-Lemon Fic

Note: This story starts up directly after "From Here To Eternity."

Misao and Soujiro stood embracing in the clearing for quite a long time. She relished the feel of him in her arms. It was something she had been wishing for so long, and Misao could hardly believe it was happening. All of the time that they had traveled together, she had convinced herself not to hope. And, now that she knew for sure that Soujiro loved her, she was afraid that if she let go, then he would disappear and it would all be a dream.

Soujiro parted his lips slightly and drew his tongue lightly across her bottom lip causing her a little gasp of surprise. When he took advantage of her newly opened mouth, Misao amended that thought... her dreams usually did not feel this good. She could feel his hands caressing her back as he deepened the kiss. A slight shudder ran through her body as he let his fingers trail down her spine. One hand left her back to travel its way to her face where it cupped her cheek.

A slight whine emerged from Misao's throat as Soujiro gently removed his lips from hers. Both were breathing fast and she could feel his heart beating quickly against her breast. He stroked his thumb across her cheekbone as he murmured, "It's getting late. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Not quite trusting her voice, Misao nodded. The couple stood embracing, looking into each other's eyes, for a few moments until Misao finally found her voice.

"We should set up camp while its still light."

They stood gazing for a few moments longer and then Soujiro nodded saying, "If you'll gather wood, I'll catch some fish."

Misao nodded back and reluctantly they disentangled their limbs and began the work of setting up camp.

Walking through the forest in the area surrounding the clearing, Misao searched for pieces of wood suitable for a cooking fire while she tried to calm herself. Her heart was still beating quickly from the memory of his kiss.

After several trips, then clearing an area for the fire itself, she finally had it burning, so Misao decided to go see how Soujiro was faring and wash up a bit. Grabbing her bag, she made her way around the rock and brush that separated the stream from the clearing.

Misao giggled quietly as she watched Soujiro fish. He was standing calf-deep in the water with the legs of his hakama tied up to keep them dry in the cooling evening air. Every once in a while, his arm would shoot out and pluck a fish from the water and toss it into a growing pile on the shore. Several times, she watched him do this until, mid-throw, he noticed her eyes upon him. When Soujiro locked eyes with her, he slipped on the unsteady ground and lost his balance tumbling into the water with a large splash. Misao struggled to keep her laughter inside as he arose from the water and put his hand behind his head, chuckling in embarrassment.

"I think you've caught enough fish," said Misao with a big smile.

"You think so," responded Soujiro as he made his way out of the stream.

"Yeah," she answered while rummaging through her bag. She pulled her blanket out and tossed it to him, saying, "We need to get you out of those clothes so they can dry. Hang them on the bush while I start cooking the fish."

"Hai hai."

Misao shook her head at him as she made her way back to the fire and began impaling fish to cook.

A little while later, Soujiro emerged from the trees, barefoot, wrapped in the blanket. He found Misao prodding the fish, trying to encourage them to cook faster. A chuckle escaped his throat as he heard her mumble, "Burn, burn!"

Turning around at the sound of his voice, Misao looked at him, blushed and looked at the ground.

Smiling good-naturedly, he spoke saying, " Did you want to clean up in the stream? I can watch the food while you're gone."

"As long as they're not charcoal when I get back like last time," she responded grabbing her bag again in a second attempt at a bath. For some reason, cold water sounded like a really good idea right now.

"But I thought you liked your food well done," he remarked as she disappeared behind the rocks and shrubbery. A loud raspberry was the only reply she gave.

Misao gave her body and face a quick scrub down with the sparkling water of the stream. The sun was just setting casting reflections in the rippling liquid. Although the scene was beautiful, the bath was not having the desired effect. They had been in situations similar to this before and cold water had usually served well to subdue any uncomfortable feelings and urges felt at that time. But the fact that the man that she loves, who loved her back enough to want to marry her, was sitting just out of sight with no clothing on except for her blanket wrapped around his _naked_ body countered any effect the cold water had.

Frustrated, she stood up and thought to herself, 'Why bother? I'm going to do something about this!'

Standing for a moment in the calf deep water, just dripping and thinking, Misao came to the conclusion, 'I'm going to have to seduce him!' How to do that, she wasn't sure but she was certain that it could not be that hard. Marching (as well as she could in water anyway) to the shore, Misao dressed herself determined to light his fireworks.

First, she pulled her short pants out of her bag and donned them, absentmindedly washing the long pants and hanging them on the bush next to Soujiro's clothing. She blushed at the thought of his clothes so far from his body. Shaking her head to clear it, Misao grabbed her top and put it on, its fabric sticking tightly to her still-wet body. She tied the obi loosely and arranged the garment so it would... ahem... best show off her attributes. Finally she sat on a rock and undid the tie to her braid, finger combing out the long ebony locks. When she was done, it flowed down her back in a veil of shadows, strands of night framing her face and shoulders. She was ready!

All of her preparation was nearly undone when she saw him sitting near the fire humming, with a pile of perfectly cooked fish at his side, eating with enjoyment. Taking a seat beside him, she steeled her will, determined that she would see this through.

Misao, vague plan in mind and ready to go, still could not resist looking down and blushing slightly at the sight of Soujiro, sitting only a few feet from her, with her blanket pooling around his hips, having fallen from his shoulders as he ate... sitting bare-chested in the evening's waning light, illuminated by the flickering glow of the fire as its tendrils of light danced across the smooth muscles of his arms and chest, marred by a single diagonal scar tracing its way from his left collarbone to just below his ribs on the right... sitting, allowing the dueling shadows and light to caress the flat plains of his stomach with the slight dip of his navel and small line of hair below it descending...

"MISAO!"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Misao as she jumped at the unexpected loud noise.

Soujiro formed a small sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "You seem flushed." Reaching out, he rested the back of his hand against her forehead.

Misao's blush deepened as she tried not to look like she noticed how the blanket shifted with his movements.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out, not quite looking at Soujiro. 'Come on self! Remember the plan... seduce... seduce.''Yeah that's easy for you to say... you're not the one trying to do it.''... Great! Now I'm talking to myself... sigh'

"Are you sure?" he asked with his hand still resting gently on her brow.

She looked up at his face and saw the genuine concern playing across it... and the flash of a small, mischievous smile. For some reason, that annoyed her. So he thought he had the upper hand here, did he? Well, she would see about that! Or her name was not Makimachi Misao! Forcing her blush down, she smiled a playful smile and scooted a little closer to him. His hand stroked her hair back and came to rest on the base of her head.

"I was just thinking that you looked a little cold, that's all."

"Cold?"

"Yes," she murmured leaning forward on her hands and looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Misao's loosely-tied top began a slight creep down her right shoulder and opened wider in the front. "It's a little chilly out here, don't you think?"

"Chilly's not quite the word that I had for it..."

Moving herself a little closer, Misao brought one hand up and drew her fingers lightly across a small area of Soujiro's chest just below the peck. At the contact, she heard a satisfying intake of breath.

"I thought that maybe I could help warm you up." Misao held his eyes and saw the shock pass through them. Inside she was yelling, 'How could you say something so corny!' 'You were the one saying "Seduce, seduce." It's what came to mind... and it seems to have worked...'

As the shock in Soujiro's eyes faded, something else came to replace it. Before Misao had time to ponder that, his head began to descend excruciatingly slowly while his hand, now entwined in her midnight hair, guided her face to meet his.

Misao moved herself closer to Soujiro, sliding her hand from his chest along his free arm, letting her fingers to dance lightly along the smooth skin of his shoulder. The muscles shivered under the gentle touch and then moved as he reached out to encircle her waist, pulling her to his chest.

'Yep... it definitely worked...'

.

.This is where the lemony filling goes ^_~)

.

Misao and Soujiro lay together, wrapped in the blanket, next to the dying fire. The stars shone brightly in the moonless sky. Misao sighed into Soujiro's chest as his fingers traced patterns on her bare back. A cool breeze played across their skin causing her to shiver. Soujiro sat up.

"Would you like me to add some more wood to the fire?"

"Yeah," Misao replied as she moved to disentangle herself from him. As he moved away, she opened her mouth to say something when her stomach growled... loudly. "Eheheh..."

Soujiro turned to look at her.

"There's still some fish left, if you want it," he said as bent to retrieve the firewood.

Misao never took her eyes off hi lithe form as she scooted over, grabbed a piece of fish and began eating.

'Bleagh... cold fish," she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

The end.

Disclaimer: I'll admit it... neither Sou-chan nor Misao are mine... sigh I'm not making any money off of this (I mean, who would pay for this stuff?) so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Ummm... so yeah... that was my attempt at a lemon story... just without the lemony filling. Ummm comments would be nice... blush Ummm... just a note if you think Soujiro was acting kind of oblivious and/or immodest (kinda) with the blanket... ummm, well, they both had pretty similar plans. ^_^;;

(Written April 2000)


	10. From This Moment On

I get cavities reading this... I still don't know how accurate it is. I had fun releasing this though... I sent out invitations to the RKFanficML a week before like it was a real wedding. (It was set for July 12 at 9:00 p.m.)^_^

_

From This Moment On

Note: I don't really know much about Japanese marriage ceremonies or clothing... some of this information comes from part 18 of Raya-san's Heavenly Incarnations and the rest comes from my RL friend Mike who I totally pestered with questions. (Thanks Mike!) Please forgive any mistakes.

Oh! And major mush/WAFF warning! To read on risks cavities.

[I do swear that I'll always be there.]

Misao could feel the nervous expectation of the audience in the room as she slid the door open.

[I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.]

Looking down, she walked carefully toward the front, center area of the room where Himura and Soujiro sat. Misao walked slowly so as not to trip herself up in the brilliant crimson kimono she wore. Its deep red served as a contrast to the light tones of her face and hands and the raven up-sweep of her delicately bound hair. When Jiya had first seen her in the kimono, his face looked so nostalgic as he told her how much she looked like her mother.

[Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse,]

She though she heard a catch in Soujiro's breath as she kneeled on the mat opposite him. Only the small table holding the three meoto sakazuki cups with their sake sat between them.

[I will love you with every beat of my heart.]

All of the tensions and butterflies that had been converging in her stomach were released when she looked up to see his smiling face. He looked so handsome wearing his new hakama, shirt, gi and haori. They were blue, like his other clothing, but the colors seemed brighter on him today. Or maybe it was his beautiful face that made it seem brighter. Taking a deep breath, she smiled back.

[From this moment life has begun]

She was almost startled when Himura handed her one of the sake-filled cups.

[From this moment you are the one]

Bringing it to her lips, eyes still on Soujiro, she remembered the evening he had proposed to her in the clearing next to the river where they had first met.

[Right beside you is where I belong]

The ring he had given her shone on her finger as she sipped from the glass exactly three times.

[From this moment on]

She blushed as she remembered spending the night there, with him.

[From this moment I have been blessed]

Misao set her cup down and watched Himura offer Soujiro his cup.

[I live only for your happiness]

She fought down a smirk as she remembered Himura's reaction when they had shown up at the Kamiya Dojo to ask him to be their go-between.

[And for your love I'd give my last breath]

She always had been particularly amused when he fell over and Oro'd.

[From this moment on]

He was the only person that could do this for them. Misao still had not found a way to express her gratitude to Himura. He had given her back Aoshi-sama, though Aoshi-sama had not been hers to keep...

[I give my hand to you with all my heart]

And he had given Soujiro a chance to truly live.

[Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start]

And Soujiro had taken that chance... and wanted to share his life with her.

[You and I will never be apart]

As she watched _her_ Soujiro sip his sake, Misao fought back tears.

[My dreams came true because of you]

Watching him set down his cup, she thought back to when they had shown up at the Aoiya.

[From this moment as long as I live]

She had sent them a message from Tokyo that she was coming home to get married.

[I will love you, I promise you this]

Jiya had run up and given her one of his back-cracking hugs while the others came out to greet them. Soujiro just stood back and smiled.

[There is nothing I wouldn't give]

Misao remembered looking at him while she was being buried in the mob of people and she could tell that the smile was not just his normal smile... he was genuinely happy to see her back with her family.

[From this moment on]

While Okon and Omasu dragged her away to catch up and make wedding preparations, Misao could see Jiya walking Soujiro inside to talk. She still did not know what they had said but when they were done, Jiya had come and given her his blessing on the marriage.

[Musical bridge.]

That night, when she had stepped out on the porch to take a breather from her 'Welcome Home' party, Aoshi had approached her and asked her one question.

[You're the reason I believe in love]

"Are you happy?" spoke the low tones that had once held so much promise and expectation for her.

[And you're the answer to my prayers from up above]

Tears had filled her eyes and it had taken her a moment to find her voice but when she did, Misao answered with a very sure, "Yes."

[All we need is just the two of us]

He nodded at her and turned away but she almost thought that she caught the ghost of a smile on his face.

[My dreams came true because of you]

From there, Misao had gone inside to find her husband to be. Seating herself next to him, she took his hand in hers and kissed it just for being there.

[From this moment as long as I live]

Himura took the two meoto sakazuki cups that she and Soujiro had taken their drinks from and poured the remaining sake into the third, joining them together.

[I will love you, I promise you this]

Her hand shook as he proffered the now full cup to her. Carefully, so carefully, she brought it to her lips and sipped, slowly, three times and hand the cup back to Himura.

[There is nothing I wouldn't give]

The tears that had been threatening to escape previously sneaked their way out of her eyes when Soujiro, equally nervous though hiding it better, repeated her motions.

[From this moment]

As Himura set down the cup, and though this was supposed to be a quiet, solemn ceremony, Misao heard someone (she was fairly sure it had been Sanosuke) begin cheering. It quickly caught on and soon the entire room full of guests was shouting their joy and congratulations.

[I will love you (I will love you) as long as I live]

When Misao looked over to Soujiro, she saw a single tear escape his eye and almost lost it. But he smiled at her, so truly, overwhelmingly happy that there was nothing she could possibly do but smile back. As one (forever) they turned to jubilant group and bowed their thanks.

[From this moment on]

The Beginning.

Sung by Shania Twain.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. I'm making no money off of them. Please don't sue.

Author's Notes: This is the fic that slowly drove me insane... it was really the first one that I thought readers might have expectations on so I am very nervous as to whether it turned out well. A special thanks in this goes out to Sakka-chan, who served as a pre-reader, Becky, my sister who didn't get mad when I called her at 1:00 a.m. and who also suggested this song to me, to my friend Mike who put up with my obnoxious questions and to everyone who reads and comment on any of my stories (the comments really encourage me!). BTW, two people suggested this song to me, my sister and then someone on the list (I _think_ it was Miss Led but I can't find the e-mail so I'm not sure). Anyway, thank you to the second person who suggested it.

(Written July 1999)


	11. The Gift

So this was my "happily ever after" for Sou-chan and Misao (until I wrote another chapter)... it's cavity inducing and kind of cheesy but I still like it and kind-of sniffle when this song happens to come on the radio.

_

The Gift

[Start music.]

Soujiro stood next to the open door of his and Misao's room, speaking softly to a person in the hall. He stopped talking and nodded, closing the door.

[Winter snow is falling down

Children laughing all around]

Turning, he looked over at Misao, curled up asleep in the futon. Her arms gently cradled a small bundle protectively.

[Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true

Sittin' by the fire we made]

Walking over to his wife and new daughter, Soujiro knelt by their side just looking at them, afraid to touch, and possibly disturb, this piece of paradise laid before him.

[You're the answer when I prayed]

Slowly, ever so gently, he reached out his hand to brush a strand of hair that had fallen across Misao's angelic face.

[I would find someone and baby I found you]

Still admiring, Soujiro let his hand rest on her cheek as his mind began to sift through memories.

[And all I want is to hold you forever]

He could recall with crystal clarity the moment that he had first met Misao. He had sensed someone nearby when he was bathing but thought nothing of it.

[All I need is you more everyday]

Turning when the person come up behind him, he had gotten an excellent view of her in the full moonlight. It had startled him enough that he had not dodged the rock she threw at him.

[You saved my heart from being broken apart]

When she had helped him to the shore and stayed with him the entire night, he had begun to feel something... at the time, he had not known what it was, only that he wanted to stay with her.

[You gave your love away]

In the four years since he had begun his journey, Soujiro had traveled all over the country trying to find himself and the truth about life, about taking it and preserving it. He had gotten to know people who were not warriors, simple people who he once thought of as only food for the strong.

[And I'm thankful everyday]

But they were stronger than he because they allowed themselves to feel and show their emotions. He was still trying to find his.

[For the gift]

When she kissed him that night on the roof, Misao had slammed a wedge into the crack forming in the wall blocking off his feelings. Then she had allowed him to accompany her in her wanderings where she taught him more about the heart than he would have ever been able to learn on his own.

[Watching as you softly sleep]

Misao shifted slightly in her sleep bringing Soujiro out of his musings. A small smile found its way to his face as he adjusted the blanket around her beautiful form.

[What I'd give if I could keep]

Soujiro moved to snuggle closer to his wife and daughter (His daughter!) wrapping them both securely in his arms. He moved a little of the blanket so that he could gaze at the newborn's face.

[Just this moment if only time stood still]

His little Yumi... the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Less than one day old. His smile widened as he thought back to the events of the last day and a half.

[But the colors fade away]

Misao's labor was long and he had been so nervous and frustrated and worried that Aoshi had to physically remove him from the building to allow Megumi to work in (relative) peace.

[And the years will make us gray]

When their little girl had finally been delivered... Soujiro felt his heart break and then be reborn just in that first second. There sat his love, his wife, with sweat still staining her forehead and tears in her eyes, holding something that was part him and part her... and the most wonderful something in the world.

[But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful]

And then that little person had opened her mouth and let forth a loud cry. Okon had commented that it truly was Misao's child but Soujiro had not paid any attention. Who knew a wail could sound that beautiful? Tears had crept into his eyes.

[And all I want is to hold you forever]

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Soujiro allowed his mind to wander back to the past, to the year and a half that he had spent wandering with Misao, and recall why he had fallen in love with her.

[All I need is you more everyday]

Without realizing it, in what had seemed like no time at all, she had wormed her way into his heart with her kind, vivacious personality, until Soujiro had realize that he did not want to live without her in his life.

[You saved my heart from being broken apart]

But, he had been unsure as to what to do about it. She seemed so afraid of becoming close to him.

[You gave your love away]

Misao had told him her history with Aoshi (the same night he told her of his involvement with Shishio... it was a very draining night for the both of them) so he did not pressure her, just bided his time until he _thought_ she might be ready to accept him.

[And I'm thankful everyday]

Finally, one evening when they were passing the place where they had first met, he felt the time was (maybe~please~maybe) right, so he asked her to marry him.

[For the gift]

And she said, "Yes."

[Musical bridge]

Several scenes replayed themselves in Soujiro's mind. First, Misao coming through the door in her wedding kimono... his chest still tightened at the memory. Then, Himura-san's face when they had requested his help in the ceremony... Soujiro was quite sure he had never seen someone so shocked. Finally, his talk with Okina-san, where he promised with all of his sincerity to love and protect Misao forever. When Soujiro had looked into the old man's eyes, he was sure he saw tears sparkling in them.

[And all I want is to hold you forever]

A contented sigh from the woman in his arms brought him back around to the present.

[All I need is you more everyday]

Soujiro closed his eyes and lay amazed at his life.

[You saved my heart from being broken apart]

Who ever would have thought that he, someone who had been a killer, without true emotion or thought of his actions, would be allowed to hold someone so kind and beautiful and pure... he could not find words strong enough to describe her... as he did now?

[You gave your love away]

Mentally, he thanked Himura-san for turning him around and setting him on the path for this...

[And I'm thankful everyday]

And Shishio-san for allowing him to stay alive long enough to meet Himura-san.

[Can't find the words to say]

But, most especially, Misao for giving him his heart, that he did not even know he had, and her precious, precious love.

[Thank you for the gift]

With a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, Soujiro pressed a kiss into Misao's forehead and finally allowed himself to fall asleep, arms around his family.

Owari.

Written by Tom Douglas and Jim Brickman.

Sung by Collin Raye with Jim Brickman.

Disclaimers: Nope! I still don't own the characters or the song and I'm still not making money off of this stuff. Please don't sue!

Author's Notes: This story was hard to write not because I was blocked or had difficulty with any of the scenes, but because I had to tone down my excitement for it! This fic is brought to you by the Soujiro and Misao key-chains I got at Expo, the fit of insomnia I had not too long ago that had me up looking through my CD's for a song that fit my idea, Collin Raye for singing a song that fit it perfectly (and for being such a babe!) and lots and lots of Coke that kept me "motivated." Actually, Soujiro said that I had been neglecting his side of things and wanted a story from his point of view... who am I to deny him? ^_~ Please let me know what you think... I'm not sure it I got his P.O.V. done well.

(Written July 1999)


	12. Butterfly Kisses

This final part of the story came from a discussion of this song with my sister about a month or so before I went to Japan. She wanted more mush to end this story with so I obliged her since I wouldn't be seeing her for quite a while. She liked the finished product and so do I. It's probably my favorite of all the chapters, even with all of the mush. This really brought this story to a close in my mind and gave it a happy ending that I wanted. Passing on of generations is something that I love in stories so I wanted that for Sou-chan and Misao. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the ending.

_

Butterfly Kisses

[Start music.]

Soujiro walked softly through the dimly lit halls of the Aoiya carrying the drowsy form of his four-year-old daughter Yumi.

[There's two things I know for sure]

Shifting his precious bundle to the side a bit, he freed a hand to quietly open the door to the room she shared with her two-year-old brother Kenji.

[She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl]

The slight movement roused little Yumi and she lifted her head to look at her father with half-lidded blue eyes and gave him a dozy smile.

[I drop to my knees by her bed at night,]

Soujiro smiled back peacefully as he set Yumi in her futon and tucked her in. After she was all tucked, she waved her diminutive hand, gesturing for him to come nearer.

[She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes]

Following his daughter's request, Soujiro leaned his face near her allowing her wrap her arm around his neck and place a faintly wet kiss on his lips.

[And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, but most of all, for...]

He sighed in contentment, retucking his sweet daughter in, as Misao entered the room carrying a sleeping Kenji.

[Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer]

After she had the little boy settled in, Soujiro helped up his obviously pregnant wife and they left the room saying their goodnights.

[Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair]

The scene changed to show a five-year-old Yumi playing with baby Satoshi in the Aoiya's garden under Soujiro's eye. She had decided to decorated her brother's blanket with flowers and was carefully arranging them around his sleeping form. With a gleeful smile on her face, she turned and offered a handful to her daddy who smiled and began to weave them into her long braid.

["Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride." ]

The scene moved forward to a seven-year-old Yumi perched atop a bored looking mare walking in a lazy circle. She had latched onto her daddy's hand as she shifted nervously on the large animal.

["I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."]

Next, in the Aoiya's kitchen, a disheveled nine-year-old Yumi and three-year-old Masae proudly presented their daddy with their latest culinary masterpieces.

[Oh, with all that I've done wrong,]

Soujiro smiled as he took a bite of... whatever they had cooked and swallowed it ignoring the bitter taste. The girls waited expectantly for his comment as he set down his chopsticks.

[I must have done something right]

"It's delicious!" he exclaimed smiling.

[To deserve a hug every morning,

And butterfly kisses at night]

Though his stomach has become upset, he could feel his heart swell as his little girls rushed up to hug him in excitement.

[Sweet sixteen today,]

The scene moved forward again to the Aoiya where Soujiro stood in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen taking a break.

[She's looking like her momma a little more everyday]

Yumi waited tables in a simple yukata, her long braid whirling around her as she gracefully maneuvered herself and her cargo of hot food around patrons and other waitresses.

[One part woman, the other part girl]

As the waitress nearest her stumbled, Yumi deftly caught her tray without spilling a drop from either. With a quick spin to avoid the body of the tripped young woman, she smiled and winked while the surrounding customers cheered. Yumi set both trays down on the closest table and help the other girl up. Soujiro smiled at his little girls performance.

[To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls]

Later, she stood near the front door, reluctantly dressed in a blue kimono, greeting incoming customers. She cheerfully chatted with them as she led them to their seats and bid them farewell with a friendly "Come again!" as they left.

[Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember... ]

Many young men would tarry at the door before they left trying to prolong their time speaking with her. Soujiro noticed one young man that he had seen doing this several times before... and this one, she actually seemed to enjoy talking to.

[Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer]

'Maybe I should ask her mother to check him out...'

[Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair]

Yumi fussed with her hair while Masae handed over her pins. Misao stood next to Soujiro and squeezed his hand as they watched their daughters.

["You know how much I love you daddy,]

She had checked out this young man that had been trying to court their daughter. He seemed like a nice young man, in training to be a tailor. After several request on his part, they had finally consented to a date.

[But if you don't mind,]

After finishing with her hair, Yumi turned and asked her parents for approval on her outfit. They both smiled and nodded.

[I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."]

Yumi kissed her daddy on the cheek before going out into the sitting room to rescue Shigeru.

[With all that I've done wrong]

Her mother had left him in there Uncle Aoshi for the last fifteen minutes. She collected him and after saying goodbye to her family, they left to see their play.

[I must have done something right]

Aoshi nodded as he left the room. Soujiro sighed.

[To deserve a hug every morning,]

So Aoshi approved of him too... and the young man had survived fifteen minutes alone with him.

[And butterfly kisses at night]

'I guess I'll just have to let her be courted and allow her to decide...'

[All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by]

Shots of Yumi over the next several years flicker by... waitressing, cooking, sparring with her mother, bent over her studies... each show her maturing grace.

[Precious butterfly

Spread your wings and fly]

In each one, Soujiro watched as she developed further and further away from being just his little girl.

[She'll change her name today]

Soujiro stood outside staring at the half open shoji.

[She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away]

Taking a deep breath, he stepped in as was struck breathless at the sight before him.

[Standing in the bride room just staring at her,]

Nineteen year old Yumi stood in the center of the room while Misao adjusted the crimson kimono around her. His mind wandered back twenty-one years when Misao had worn the same garment.

[She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,]

Yumi turned her head to look at him and waved her hand at him.

[I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."]

Soujiro stepped forward and took it looking into his eldest daughter's eyes. They held such excitement combined with nervousness. He could tell that it was taking all of her willpower to hold still for her mother.

[Then she leaned over...an gave me...]

When Misao was finally finished adjusting the kimono, Yumi leaned over and put her free arm around her father's neck pulling him into a loose embrace, taking care not to wrinkle anything.

[Butterfly kisses, with her mama there]

She pressed a light kiss into his cheek and stood up straight again, allowing her mother to complete the preparations.

[Sticking little flowers all up in her hair]

Misao made her finishing touches on Yumi's hair and pronounced her ready.

["Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"]

Together, the family walked to the room where the ceremony would be held. They paused outside of the door.

["Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"]

Yumi turned to her father and asked his approval.

["Daddy, don't cry."]

As Soujiro smiled at his daughter, he could feel the tears as they flowed down his face. When Yumi reached her hand up to wiped them from his cheek her own eyes became moist.

[With all that I've done wrong,]

Misao handed them both hand kerchiefs to dry their eyes before she slid open the shoji.

[I must have done something right]

Soujiro and Misao left Yumi at the door as they made their way to their seats.

[To deserve her love every morning,

And butterfly kisses]

As they settled in, they watched their daughter make her way to the front of the room where her groom was waiting.

[I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is]

As Yumi settled herself across from her husband-to-be, Soujiro turned and looked at Misao. She had tears threatening to escape her eyes and a smile on her face. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. As she turned her head to look at him.

[I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember ]

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it in affirmation. With that, they turned their attention back to the ceremony.

[Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...]

Owari.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

by Bob Carlisle & Randy Thomas

This little story is dedicated to my dad who doesn't want his little girl to go away either.

Disclaimer: Neither the song nor the Kenshin gang are mine (but little Yumi, Kenji, Satoshi, and Masae are) and I am making no profit from this story so please don't sue (I swear, it's not worth it.)

Author's Notes: I really thought that this entire timeline was finished with 'The Gift' but both Chiriko (my muse) and Soujiro insisted that I write one, really final songfic. sigh Who could possibly resist that much cuteness? This little piece of mush is brought to you by milk-flavored candy, my orange cat (who is attempting to drive me insane) and yellow nail polish. No sound file for this one guys (gomen!) As always, comments are welcome! (Though I know I can't expect too much considering I've been off in lurker land for the past couple of months...)

BTW, in case anyone was wondering, Sou-chan is 31(!) at the very beginning of this story... and about 46 faint! at the end of it (time really flies...)

Written April 28, 2000


End file.
